


To Sam Winchester, With Great Regard

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Epistolary, Future Fic, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: Written for Sastiel Love Week 2017. In a dark, far-flung future, Castiel and Sam Winchester are busy training future hunters. With an emotional task at hand, Castiel resorts to pen and paper to better order his thoughts.





	To Sam Winchester, With Great Regard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



Dear Sam,

A few important things have come to my attention; chiefly my neglect to share important data. I write you now as I believe I should order my thoughts. You and I have a habit of misunderstanding one another under duress. This matter is not one of dire consequence, but as it concerns emotions, duress is expected.

~~I believe - I hope, anyway~~ You know where this is headed. But let me step backward.

I remember when we were first introduced. I failed you even then. It was not the first time I met you - you called upon me unnoticed, within the body of a spell some time before. I saw you then; knew you for who you would be, and was moved by your courage and hope at once. Heaven may have pinned their collective hopes elsewhere - for destiny, for Fate, for what word those in power use to justify from far away - but I pinned mine on you.

Over time, you and I have been much to one another. Acquaintances, wary allies, adversaries, traitors, saviors, believers, brothers in arms. Time took us from one another - and gave us back in turn. Now, here we are, at the threshold of a new journey and a new purpose. I know that my approval has sometimes been your goal, as other times it has been meaningless - wherever your regard for me falls today, know that I am proud of who you are, and of the paths you’ve chosen, and that you allowed me to accompany you.

I am proud to serve beside you. So many need us in this dark new world - to train, to protect, to teach. It is good to have a purpose; to serve a cause again. Someone dear once told me that service to a cause can order one’s life. She neglected to mention the clarity that order can bring. I appreciate her advice as much for that, as it now brings me here.

To you.

For I’ve realized

_[several lines of heavily scribbled out words here]_

I love you, Sam.

For your kindness. For the hope and compassion that you’ve shown me - that I’ve witnessed you share with others. For your faith, for your evergreen, ever renewing faith. You have been a light in my darkest nights of the soul. The Parable of the Bridesmaids (Matthew 25:1-13) is so often used to place blame on the unprepared; the ones of little faith. But that is not what I see.

When one’s lamp burns low; walk forward to the dark and trust. Stay and trust, and have faith, and follow the lamps of others until yours is full to burn once more.

For now, Sam, I follow your lamp.

If you will have me, I am yours.

 

Ever yours in friendship,  
 _Castiel_


End file.
